Impending Demise
by SavannaBanana
Summary: NM. After Alice has a vision Jasper returns to Forks to prove her wrong but upon finding Bella he realizes his mistake. Silly boy, hasn't anyone ever told him to never bet against Alice? J/B AU


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all, I just play in her sandbox.**

**A/N - This is entirely different for me. I'm moving away from the pack for this one and giving you all a little Jasper/Bella lovin'. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<br>Jasper's POV

I had finally packed my last suitcase. I hadn't planned on taking much, just a small bag, but Alice assured me as she thrust endless piles of clothing my way that they were all a necessity. I ended up with three large suitcases instead. We had already said our goodbyes. Alice understood how hard the past few months had been so now all I had left to face was the rest of the family. They'd helped me so much, helped me see that I didn't have to be a monster, I didn't have to feel the emotions of my dying prey. They helped me regain what little humanity I had left but in the end, the monster won.

I couldn't be around them any longer. Despite what they said, I knew they felt a small amount of resentment and disappointment towards me. I could feel it. Not that I blame them, after all, who wouldn't hate the person who forced them to leave behind someone they love.

Just as I closed the zip of the suitcase I heard the bedroom door swing open. I'd been waiting for this. "You and Alice are leaving?" Esme asked in a soft voice before appraising the small amount of luggage. She knew Alice wasn't coming, if she was there would've been ten times the amount. Alice never traveled light.

Carlisle followed her into the room and they both stood hand in hand looking solemn. They knew what was coming. I shook my head and answered what they already knew. "Alice is staying."

"Does she know?" Carlisle asked with a raised brow.

"Of course she knows," I nodded, "you think I'd leave without telling her?" Anywhere I went she'd find me anyway. There was a moments silence and I sighed as I sat on the edge of my bed.

Esme moved gracefully and came to a stop in front of me. Her hand touched my cheek gently and lingered there. "Where are you going, son?"

"I'll probably spend some time with Peter and Charlotte, then after that, I have no idea," I answered honestly.

"No one blames you, Jas," Emmett's voice appeared from nowhere. Apparently we had an audience. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "You don't have to leave."

I heard a scoff from the doorway. Edward was standing behind Emmett's large frame with a look of disgust on his face. I hadn't realized he was back. He was probably rejoicing in my departure.

"Damn right I am," he mumbled under his breath obviously hearing my thoughts. Of course, I couldn't blame him.

"And Alice?" Emmett demanded. "What does she think of this?"

"She thinks it's good. I need this. I screwed up. You may not realize it but everyone of you blames me for this, no matter how small. I think we need space, maybe with me gone you can all go back to Forks-"

"No, Jasper, we didn't leave because of you," Carlisle interrupted. "This was Edward's decision, Bella is his mate and if this is what he sees fit then so be but nothing was ever your fault."

I felt bad that I was leaving them behind. They'd supported me countless times through many slip ups. They knew it was hard on me but they never did once hold it against me. I felt like I was throwing it back in their faces but I was going to drive myself crazy if I didn't get away.

I realized then we were slowly slipping apart. We'd already lost Bella, Edward was never around anymore, Emmett was angry at the world, Alice was always away taking care of 'business' as she called it. Even I didn't know what she was talking about. And now I was leaving but maybe with me gone, Esme could finally get her first son back.

Alice flittered into the room, through the window. I had no idea where she'd been but it wasn't unusual as of late for her to pop up randomly. "Guys this will be good for Jasper, he needs it, trust me," Alice said in a convincing voice.

Everyone was in a deep thoughtful silence for a moment until Edward let out a deep growl. That's all he seemed to do lately so it didn't faze me, well of course that was until he lunged at me.

"You bastard!" he roared as I quickly stood and blocked his attack easily; he was attacking with rage not skill.

"Edward!" Esme gasped as Emmett and Carlisle made quick work of grasping his arms and pulling him back roughly.

I raised an eyebrow having no idea what had him so riled up. I thought my leaving would cheer him up a bit, apparently not.

"Don't you go near her!" Edward shouted, his eyes coal black as they stared harshly at me.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Edward, calm down," Alice said immediately as she moved in front of him quickly. She placed her small hands on his cheeks in a comforting gesture and pulled his head down to look directly in his eyes. "He won't." I couldn't help the wash of jealousy at their close proximity.

"Alice I saw, god damn it. If he thinks he can get away with it I'll kill him first," Edward's voice was calmer now but his eyes were still ferocious, as were his emotions.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett piped up, he and Carlisle still had tight hold of Edward. Not that it mattered. I could take Edward and I would win.

"The son of a bitch is going to Forks," he growled, his eyes never leaving me.

Once again I stared at him blankly. That I had not been expecting but it hit me quickly. Alice must have had a vision which was why she was trying to calm him down. But why would I go to Forks? As much as Edward hated me I'd never betray his wishes like that. At the end of the day he was still my brother and what business would I have there? Bella must hate me for taking he family away. For taking Edward away.

"I thought you were going to see Peter and Charlotte?" Esme asked confused, her tone slightly chastising.

"I am," I confessed. "I never even thought about Forks." It was true. I hadn't.

Edward growled. "Liar!" he hissed. "Tell him what you saw Alice."

Alice looked up shocked. "It won't come true," she muttered. "I won't let it." Her voice was soft, filled with pain.

"Maybe we should give Jasper and Alice some time to talk, Edward," Carlisle said pointedly as he ushered everyone out of the room.

Edward turned before he left. "Don't go near her," he repeated with a slight growl.

With everyone gone the room was left in silence. I heaved a sigh. This was all too dramatic, this was exactly why I was leaving. Forks? Jesus. Forks was the last place I wanted to be right now.

Alice had moved to stand in front of the large window, staring intently out of it.

"What did you see?" I whispered as I moved behind her.

Alice turned with a sigh. She reached up and placed her hands on my shoulders and rested her forehead against my chest. I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her gently to me. "You were in Forks, our old house, Bella was there too. She was crying, like gut wrenching tears, and then you pulled her to you. She rested her head on your shoulder, you were so close, closer than you've ever been but it didn't bother you. You eyes were golden; Bella's closeness didn't affect you at all.

"But then she looked up at you and you a had a 'moment'. I don't know, you were staring into each other's eyes. She wasn't crying anymore. At first I thought you'd calmed her but I realized you didn't have that intense look you get when you're focusing on someone's emotions, you had another look entirely. Your presence had done the trick. She was falling for you."

I stared out the window over Alice's head in shock. Why would I go back to our old house and more importantly, why would Bella be there? And falling for me? That was crazy. Bella was madly in love with Edward and you don't need to be an empath to know that.

"That's crazy, Alice," I voiced my thoughts. "She's Edward's mate, and I wasn't planning on visiting Forks, you know that," I mumbled as I lay a soft kiss on the top of her head. Alice sighed and looked up then. Her face distressed and her emotions all over the place.

"But you'll fall in love with her, Jazz, and she'll love you back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Woo, so there you have it. A little trouble in the Cullen household. How could Alice predict the future before Jasper decided himself? Maybe he has… subconsciously?**

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue! :D**

**-Savanna**


End file.
